customnickelodeonfandomcom-20200215-history
Tammy Motruk (Soul Calibur series) (Thevideotour1's version)
Tamara "Tammy" Motruk is a character in the Soul series of the fighting games made by Toshiyuki Endo. She made her debut in Soul Calibur III, and has returned in Soul Calibur IV, Soul Calibur V, and Soul Calibur Endless Rage. Physical appearance Tammy has green eyes and medium, orange hair. She has a sweet and young face, similar to Abelia's. She has white skin. Weapons Tammy can use all weapons that Greed and Taki use. Fighting Style In Soul Calibur III, Tammy learned Yatsude Ninjitsu from Greed. In Soul Calibur IV, she learned Musō-Battō-ryū from Taki. In Soul Calibur V, her fighting style is the same from Soul Calibur IV. In Soul Calibur Endless Rage, her fighting style is the same from Soul Calibur III. Critical Finish Tammy says "", kicks her foe, and then performs a magical ninja spell in order to triple herself into three. Afterwords, they all slash through the target, jump into the air, and become one again. Finally, Tammy takes down the helpless opponent in one fatal strike. Generally, this can be interpreted as her unleashing a "secret" art before the Critical Finish starts damaging the enemy. Critical Edge Tammy will hold her kodachi in the air. She will then stick her kodachi into the ground as she summons the Great Demon, sending six wild blasts through the stage and the opponent high into the air. This Critical Edge is very effective as it leaves the enemy vulnerable to numerous air combos and can be used to finish or extend a combo. Additionally, Tammy can quickly shift into her "Possession" stance during this attack, which can cause danger to the opponent even if it is blocked. The downside to this Critical Edge, however, is that it can be easily evaded by the "Quick Step" tactic if the enemy is prepared, leaving Chloe open for attack. Costumes Create-a-Soul formula SCIII Costume 1 (Halterneck Dress) Name: Tammy Gender: Female Job: Ninja Discipline: Kunai Weapon: Any Hair: Medium Straight (06,20) Lower Torso: Thief's Bustier (31,20) Upper Legs: Dancer's Skirt (32,20) Socks: Knee Socks (01,14) Feet: Holy Boots (32,20) Face: 04 Eyebrows: 06,20 Lips: 03,15 Eyes: 15,25 Skin: 04,15 Underwear: 01,18 Voice: Girl 2 (English) Alignment: Good/Dark Costume 2 (Off the Shoulder Dress) Name: Tammy Gender: Female Job: Ninja Discipline: Kunai Weapon: Any Hair: Medium Straight (06,20) Mid Torso: Alchemist's Dress (32,20) Feet: Kung Fu Shoes (32,20) Face: 04 Eyebrows: 06,20 Lips: 03,15 Eyes: 15,25 Skin: 04,15 Underwear: 01,18 Voice: Girl 2 (English) Alignment: Good/Dark Trivia * Quotes Soul Calibur III *''You really want to do this?'' *''Is there no other solution to this?'' *''If all you know is violence...'' *''Take good care of yourself.'' *''Looks like...I won this fight.'' *''Listen, I just can't afford to lose.'' *''I must go. Excuse me.'' *''Weapons are for fools!'' - Press or hold any button during replay *''Here we go!'' *''Gotcha!'' *''Let's go!'' *''Quit showing off!'' *''Quiet down!'' *''Fall down!'' *''Goodbye!'' *''This is your end!'' *''It's time to get rid of you!'' *''There's more!'' *''You're not going anywhere!'' *''You're open!'' *''This is...over!'' *''Have some of...this!'' *''You're not bad.'' - Taunt *''You never stood a chance.'' - Taunt *''It can't be.'' *''I lost.'' Gallery 100 2389.JPG|Tammy's 1P costume. 100 2390.JPG|Tammy's 1P costume CAS formula (Part 1) 100 2391.JPG|Tammy's 1P costume CAS formula (Part 2) 100 2392.JPG|Tammy's 1P costume CAS formula (Part 3) 100 2393.JPG|Tammy's 1P costume CAS formula (Part 4) Vlcsnap-2015-03-12-18h24m49s170.png|Tammy (in 1P costume) wielding Shutensou. Vlcsnap-2015-03-12-18h25m01s219.png|Tammy (in 1P costume) wielding Shutensou before the battle. Vlcsnap-2015-03-12-18h25m10s110.png Vlcsnap-2015-03-12-18h25m28s24.png Vlcsnap-2015-03-12-18h26m01s37.png Vlcsnap-2015-03-12-18h26m17s18.png Vlcsnap-2015-03-12-18h26m30s149.png|Tammy (in 1P costume) wielding Shutensou after the battle. 100 3256.JPG|Tammy's 2P costume. 100 3257.JPG|Tammy's 2P costume CAS formula (Part 1) 100 3258.JPG|Tammy's 2P costume CAS formula (Part 2) 100 3259.JPG|Tammy's 2P costume CAS formula (Part 3) 100 3260.JPG|Tammy's 2P costume CAS formula (Part 4) Vlcsnap-2015-03-12-18h28m06s95.png|Tammy (in 2P costume) wielding Galeforce. Vlcsnap-2015-03-12-18h28m17s175.png|Tammy (in 2P costume) wielding Galeforce before the battle. Vlcsnap-2015-03-12-18h28m37s128.png Vlcsnap-2015-03-12-18h28m58s71.png Vlcsnap-2015-03-12-18h29m28s129.png Vlcsnap-2015-03-12-18h29m39s211.png Vlcsnap-2015-03-12-18h30m00s215.png|Tammy (in 2P costume) wielding Galeforce after the battle.